


Winsome

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [271]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Minor Injuries, Post Case, just a bit of domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: winsome: adjective: ˈwin(t)-səm: generally pleasing and engaging often because of a childlike charm and innocence.from Merriam-Webster:Winsome began as "wynsum" a thousand years ago. It was formed from "wynn," the Old English word for "joy" or "pleasure," and the suffix -sum, an older form of the "-some" we see today in many adjectives, such as "awesome," "irksome," and "lonesome." "Wynn" later became win, meaning "pleasure," but we haven't used that noun since the 17th century. We do, however, use another word that has a "pleasing" connection and is related, albeit distantly, to "winsome." "Winning" ("tending to please or delight," as in "a winning smile" or "winning ways"), the present participle of the familiar verb "win," is from Old English winnan, meaning "to struggle." Both "winnan" and "wynn" are thought to be related to Latin venus, which means, among other things, "charm."





	Winsome

Sherlock blinked at the bright light that was shining in his left eye, then his right. "Damn," he thought to himself. "Not again." he grumbled softly as he turned his head to the left carefully in search of who was responsible for his present situation, and the annoying light.

"Hey, Sunshine." John gave him his most winsome smile, which he knew from experience meant something was a bit more than not good.

"Where- ?"

"Home."

"Home?"

"Yeah. I pulled some strings, and the staff remembered all too well the last time you had a concussion; they know I can take care of you."

"Graeme?" Sherlock muttered, trying to shake a memory or two loose.

"Greg, helped me get you upstairs, I made him leave his mobile in his pocket this time, and you probably saved his life a bit by getting in the way, so he rolled his eyes, but put it away. No new videos for the break room."

Sherlock tried to laugh, but it hurt too much.

"Ribs?" Sherlock whispered with a grunt.

"Yeah, ribs probably a bit sore, the bad guy clobbered you with a board -"

"Damn."

"Sorry."

"What for?" Sherlock murmured, as he closed his eyes again.

"I didn't get there in time, you and your long legs are always a bit faster then I am."

"But you love my long legs..."

John sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I do. I love everything about you, you great lanky git."

"Come. Be next to me, please?" Sherlock's voice was fading as he patted the empty space on the enormous bed.

"Let me just get out of these clothes, yeah?"

"Just hurry?"

John laid his hand in Sherlock's damp curls and kissed his forehead. "Be right back, love."


End file.
